


Holes in the Floor of Heaven

by ShakesDarkLady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakesDarkLady/pseuds/ShakesDarkLady
Summary: Trixie's daughter is getting married as Delia reflects on her and Patsy's relationship with the young woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot that popped into my head this morning when "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" by Steve Wariner started playing. It's beautiful, sad song.

The congregation rises as the wedding march fills the church. The beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed bride begins her walk down the aisle on the arm of her beaming father. When she reaches the front row, the young woman smiles lovingly at her mother before looking past her to catch the warm blue eyes of Delia Busby. 

The Welshwoman’s heart swells with pride as she squeezes Trixie’s hand. The mother of the bride still looks chic and fashionable, all these years after their first meeting. Other than Patsy, Trixie has been Delia’s closest friend and confident. So much so that Delia and Patsy have been like a second set of parents to the blonde’s daughter, Elizabeth, since the day she was born. They had doted on the girl, buying her gifts, watching her when her parents went out, taking her on vacations. She had even adopted Patsy’s dry sense of humor, which at times drove her mother crazy. They bought Elizabeth her first two-wheeled bike (and helmet) and helped her learn how to ride it. 

In her teen years, Delia had been the one Elizabeth sought out with questions about dating, often asking her to recount the tale of how she knew Patsy was “the one.” Patsy, on the other hand, had scrutinized each boy the young woman showed interest in. Elizabeth valued their opinions ever so much. She had even dismissed a potential boyfriend for commenting on Patsy and Delia’s “immoral” relationship. When Elizabeth brought Michael round to their flat a few months after they had started dating, she was surprised by Patsy’s easy manner with him and lack of prying questions. Delia later revealed to her that Patsy had watched the two approach from the window of the flat and noticed how besotted Michael seemed to be with Elizabeth and how well her treated her.

Two and a half years ago, Michael had met with Elizabeth’s father, Robert, and Patsy. He asked both of them for permission to ask Elizabeth to marry him. Patsy had been so touched by the gesture. Knowing the wedding would be delayed until Elizabeth graduated from Nursing School, Patsy had opened a bank account and she and Delia began making deposits into a wedding fund. One year ago, Delia had presented the stunned couple with a sizable check that covered nearly the entire wedding. 

Today, Delia watches with tears in her eyes as Elizabeth and Michael forever join their lives together in front of family and friends. As the couple share their first kiss, Trixie pulls Delia close to her side and whispers, “We did a brilliant job of raising her, the four of us.” She winks and places a gentle kiss to the Welshwoman’s cheek. 

A distant sound draws Delia’s eyes to the stained-glass window. A gentle rain has begun. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The reception is in full swing as family and friends drink, dance, and celebrate as the rain continues to fall outside. Delia’s feet begin to ache after numerous twirls around the dancefloor with Michael and Robert, as well as Elizabeth’s new father-in-law. After a while, she begs off in favor of a fresh glass of wine. As she rests her feet, she smiles watching Michael sweep Elizabeth around as they laugh and share soft kisses. 

Tears swell in the corner of the brunette’s eyes. Elizabeth was like a daughter to her and Patsy. Along with Trixie and Robert, they had dreamed of the young woman Elizabeth would become… her graduation from Nursing School, her wedding, the birth of her children. A bittersweet longing draws forth the tears. Not wanting to trouble anyone, Delia rises and slips out the side door of the reception hall. 

Finding a covered patio, she takes a seat on a granite bench as the tears now flow freely. She stares off into the rain as she twirls a gold band around her ring finger, remembering the day Patsy had placed it there. It had been an intimate ceremony about fifteen years ago. Though it was not legal, the pair had stood in front of their nearest and dearest, pledging their lives to each other. 

Delia doesn’t hear the door open behind her. She is brought back by a soft voice and the feel of someone sitting beside her . 

“Hello, Auntie Deels,” Elizabeth greets, taking the brunette’s hands into her own. 

“Elizabeth,” Delia smiles. “You look beautiful, cariad! Today was perfect… well, perhaps except for the rain.” 

Elizabeth takes a moment to look up at the sky. “It’s perfect because it’s raining,” she replies with a warm smile. At Delia’s questioning gaze, the young blonde continues. “I know she never put much stock in these sorts of things but I think it’s Auntie Pats letting us know she’s here.” 

Delia’s breath catches in her chest, her heart aching. She turns her eyes to Elizabeth. “She was so proud of you. She loved you so very much.” 

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think of her and miss her,” Elizabeth admits, a few small tears escaping. “And now I will have a little piece of her with me for the rest of my life.” She holds up her left hand, running her thumb along the gold wedding band. 

“She wanted you to have it, cariad. We both did. And it fits as though it were made just for you.” Delia wraps the younger woman in a tight embrace. 

After a few moments, the Welshwoman pulls back and kisses away the blonde’s remaining tears. “Now get back in there before your husband comes looking for you,” Delia smirks. 

Elizabeth nods and smiles. “You’ll be in shortly?”

“Of course,” Delia replies. 

Elizabeth returns to the reception leaving Delia alone again. Standing, she steps from beneath the patio cover. She closes her eyes and lifts her face towards the rain. “I love you, Pats.”


End file.
